


True Love in the Icicle Server

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU where the whole "idol" thing isn't important, Crack, F/F, This was a stupid joke that unfortunately blossomed into this... thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Ruby finds true love the only place you really can: on Club Penguin.





	True Love in the Icicle Server

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

The door of the Kurosawa household creaked open, welcoming in it’s two youngest members, coming home after a long day of school. Dia, in her usually holier-than-thou manner made graceful work of hanging her coat up and putting away her shoes, while Ruby fumbled around, seemingly preoccupied with other thoughts.

 

“Is everything OK Ruby?” Dia asked, watching her sister fumble around with her shoes, hands moving quickly like she was in a hurry.

 

“Y-Yeah.. I-I just, I have to do homework, y-yeah!” Ruby hurriedly replied, dropping her shoes beside her sister’s as she ran into her room, quickly closing the door and locking it before Dia could even say another word.

 

Hmm… I hope Ruby is alright, I’ll have to ask her if anything is wrong later.

 

 

 

 

Ruby quickly turned on her small, hand-me-down laptop from Dia, staring impatiently at the screen for a few minutes before realizing that she was still in her school uniform. Quickly making herself a bit more comfortable, Ruby changed into her home clothes, seeingly doing so with an extra bounce in her step. Coming back to her laptop, Ruby opened up Internet Explorer (you heathen), loading up her homepage, https://www.clubpenguin.com/ . Logging in to the Icicle server (her mom recently verified her account, so now she didn’t have to play on the safe servers!) Ruby watched as a pink penguin popped up on the screen, with a cute sparkling pinking dress and a puffle on a leash. Ruby walked towards the coffee shop, watching as another penguin in the plaza yelled out “H***!”, and was subsequently kicked out of the server. Served him right, no swears in Club Penguin (TM owned by the Walt Disney Corportation), Ruby smiled, knowing that their bad language meant that they wouldn’t get to play the best game in the world; served them right. Waiting for the loading circle to disappear from her screen, Ruby popped into the shop, seeing a group of penguins sitting on the floor of the first level. Not wanting to interrupt their philosophical roleplaying, Ruby made her way up to the second floor, watching as pairs of penguins played Mancala, which Ruby still didn’t understand, even after looking up a grand total of 3 YouTube tutorials for it. Ruby’s eyes scanned the 1366×768 resolution room, searching for one penguin in particular, before seeing a message pop up in the global chat

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - hey cutegirl0921!! :)

 

Cutegirl0921 - hello!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

Ruby saw the purple colored penguin sitting at a sofa off to the side of the room, dressed in a matching silver sparkling dress, with a black puffle on a leash of its own. Ruby made her way to her Club Penguin (TM owned by the Walt Disney Corportation) girlfriend, sitting beside her as they chatted.

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - how was ur school

 

Cutegirl0921 - it was ok, i didnt have any quizzes 2day

 

Cutegirl0921 - how about you?

 

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - it was good, but my sister wouldnt let me wear my fall out boy wristbands to class : ( she doesnt understand me

 

Cutegirl0921 - i bet it looked cute!

 

Ruby didn’t know which boy she was talking about, or why he fell, but her Club Penguin (TM owned by the Walt Disney Corportation) girlfriend, Leah (if that was her real name, Ruby gave her the benefit of the doubt with that) usually talked about these things; she called herself a “emo girl”, which Ruby didn’t understand, but she wouldn’t want to judge someone over something, especially Leah of all people.

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - thank you :D

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - hey, um….

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - do you want to

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - go on a sled date?

 

Ruby’s heart soared as she saw the messages being sent; they had only been dating for a month or so, but the dates they went on were really fun, and it was nice to spend time with her, even if it was in a really poorly made sled game. The two of them fast travelled to the mountain, and quickly got together on the Bunny Hill waiting areas, so that they could play together. Waiting a few moments, Ruby readied her hands on the arrow keys of her laptop, readying herself to finally beat Leah (she was really good at it, and Ruby was never able to beat her.)

 

Going down the hill, Ruby tried her best to move around the obstacles, but by the first log on the floor Ruby was already several seconds behind, with Leah leaving her far in the dust. By the time Ruby was done, Leah had been sitting at the bottom, waiting for Ruby to finish. Teleporting up to the top of the mountain, Ruby was embarrassed that she was so much farther behind Leah; she had been playing the game for a really long time, but wasnt that amazing at it.

 

Cutegirl0921 - I'm sorry i was so slow :,(

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - no its ok!!!!

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - im just really EPIC XD

Cutegirl0921 - youre super epic!!!!!!!!!!

Cutegirl0921 - do u wanna go again or do u wanna do something else

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - i think we should go again, yeah!

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - wait brb afk

 

Leah's ears perk up at the sound of someone calling her name, taking off her headphones (obviously playing Thnks fr th Mmrs, because vowels are for preppies) to check on what would be calling her in the first place.

 

"WHO CALLED ME?!?" Leah yelled out, opening her door just a bit to let her voice ring out into the halls.

"It's your sister, you nerd," Sarah shouted back, in a stern and angry tone, "dinners almost ready, so come out here and help!"

"W-Why should I?!"

"Because you're a part of this family, and if you want to eat you should get out here right now and help!"

"SHUT UP SARAH, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!! UGHHHH, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!!"

 

Leah closed her door loudly in teen defiance, strutting back into her chair as she began to type back to Ruby.

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - sorry,,, people are so ugh

Cutegirl0921 - its okay!!!!!!!!!!!! where do you wanna go?

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - can we

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx  - can we go to my igloo?

 

Ruby blushed at Leah's sudden comment; she had never even been to Leah's igloo before... was this a sign? Ruby's hands shook as she typed out her reply, feeling excited to see what Leah's igloo looked like!

 

Cutegirl0921 - yeah /blushes really hard at you

 

—-

 

Ruby arrived in Leah's igloo, which fit her personality pretty well, from what she learned in their short relationship together. There was a small stage set on one side, with chairs facing towards it. On the side of the stage there was a guitar propped up; Leah had told Ruby that she wanted to be in a My Chemical Romance cover band with her sister, and call it Saint Snow, since there was so much snow where she lived. Ruby sat down in one of the chairs, while Leah stood up on top, doing a /dance emote to put on a show for Ruby.

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - this ones for you babe

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - Am I more than you bargained for yet?

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - 'Cause that's just who I am this week

 

Ruby watched as Leah's penguin danced around on the stage, singing to this amazing song she was defintely sure Leah wrote herself,

 

And she couldn't have been more in love.

 

Ruby sent heart emote after heart emote after Leah's wonderful performance,  while Leah waved back, the only other Club Penguin (TM owned by the Walt Disney Corportation) emote that wasnt dancing or sitting on the floor.

 

Cutegirl0921 - wowowowowowowow ur so good!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cutegirl0921 - youre cute !!!!!!

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - thank u

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - youre even cuter

Cutegirl0921 - no u are

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - no u are ;))))))) /does finger guns

Cutegirl0921 - :D

 

Ruby wondered why Leah's emoticons had so many mouths on it, but that probably just meant that she was smiling a lot!

 

Cutegirl0921 - hey

Cutegirl0921 - um

Cutegirl0921 - Leah,

Cutegirl0921 - do you wanna

Cutegirl0921 - /hides face in flippers

Cutegirl0921 - k-kissu

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - oh

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - oh

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - um

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - /blushes

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - yes

 

Ruby face flushed as she realized how close she was getting with Leah, excited that she would finally get to kiss her Club Penguin (TM owned by the Walt Disney Corportation) girlfriend! Ruby's hand shook as she moved closer to Leah, inching herself until she was face to face to Leah.

 

Cutegirl0921 - /kisses u

 

And before Leah could respond with a poorly representative action herself, Ruby's attention was drawn away by the sound of her door opening.

 

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Dia exclaimed, dramatically walking into Ruby's room, "Ruby, what is that!!!!" Dia looked at the screen, looking at the top where the text box was moving along quickly across the screen.

 

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - /kisses you back hard

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - i love u

xXxSnOwPrInCeSsxXx - /kisses you again, with blushy cheeks

 

Dia looked in horror at what she was seeing; Ruby was kissing some girl over the computer? What was going on? "RUBY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING THIS GIRL ON THIS GAME OF YOURS?"

 

"Y-You don't understand me onee-chan!!! T-This is true love!" Ruby screamed in teenage defiance, angsty tears flowing from her face. Dia looked at this scene of... sadness. Her sister was crying in front of her, currently playing a children's game where she was apparently kissing a stranger out of nowhere.

 

"Ruby, you're grounded."

"I-I hate you onee-chan..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
